Effulgency
by Iconic Star Child
Summary: The story of the Fanged Four in London, the year of William's rebirth.
1. Chapter 1

_"No Spike. Death is beautiful." She walked away from him. _

William the Bloody woke up to something satin. Soft. Touching his skin.

"He is quite exquisite," came Darla's voice standing by their high arching door.

"My Spiike," she purred as Drusilla stole across to get to him. She gazed at his neck lovingly. She kissed it and patted his cheek. "Come, dinner is waiting." There was a knock and someone else came in. Someone he loathe as Angelus. "Hurry it up girls, there is the tenderest meat out there and Darla, I 'know' you just love young virgins."

"You know, I like them young," she licked her red stained lips, just from eating the mail man.

Darla praised him and nodded in approval as he delivered. He got to Cecily's family and their stupid party friends. The same that knocked him down. Tormented and laughed at his poetry.

The same that he just took a bite out of and he smiled at the blood dripping down a part of Drusilla's chin in which he picked up with his tongue. "You look glorious..." "Same can be said to you, my sweets..."

"Cecily is in that room," she clapped. Ah, that BITCH... He almost forgot, but now. Now, he will have a piece of her upper crust blood going down his throat.

"Why don't you play with her a bit," he suggested. She smiled and her eyes suddenly lit up like a kid on Christmas. Like he just gave her the best treat and sweetest whine in all of London.

Cecily cried out. Everyone else had been slaughtered, leaving just her and this madness.

The door was swung ajar.


	2. Chapter 2

Cecily had been bound and tied. She made such a pitying noise that I had to smack her until blood sprayed on my clothes. Women will never learn respect!

"Come here, Spiike," said Drusilla huskily. I made myself over to her and knew she kept a secret from me. Wonder what kind of gift she brought me...? In two days, I've learned so much about her and my Vampiric family. Apparently, I'm an Aurelian and we are definitely feared in Demon lore.

The girl, Drusilla. She is my sire. My goddess. My salvation from a dead life. I wasn't living, but now I am, free of a tamed delusional mad soul who cared too much. Who had too much desire. Heart. Too gentile.

But, she gave me life. Made me a dark creature to fight the living. I thank her. She is much appreciated for my renewal.

I have a new spark that she brought out. Something I hid behind locked doors. Too afraid to be knocked into reality and gutted for my intrusion.

I am not mediocre anymore.

These people will be crushed under the soles of my feet.

I am deliberately taunting Cecily, giving back what I wanted my: My wounded heart through a piece of insignificant paper.

A tiny crumpled paper.

Tonight, I will be rid of this bitch.

Goodbye Cecily! You asked for it!

And I'm all wired for it.


	3. Chapter 3

I flaked her memory a bit by that little speech.

She coughed and said something 'not too smart.'

I landed her back on the bed and put the cloth back in to keep her from talking. More like whining like a kitten.

"My damsel in distress. I devour thee. Thee effulgence like the night. Pawn but lack brains. And shall it alas, death do doth. Pain in my ASS!"

I drove 2 railroad spikes in her feet and watched with delightfulness.

She is shocked into delirium.

And pain. Lots of blood.

The whole bed was covered in her blood.

She didn't have anymore to say. Except for howling in agony.

"She balls like a baby. William, shut her up and say goodnight." Came Darla's voice.

"Don't ruin my fun now... I'm just getting started."

She sighed. "William, there's more to be played with."

I smiled cockily. "But, I want this one..."

"She made me 'William the Bloody.'"

Oh yeah, she did...


	4. Chapter 4

All I had to do was revive his memory of what Cecily did and call on Drusilla to do the rest to make him kill the entire lot!

I sat back and enjoyed the show. All she had to do was use one of her hypnotizing tricks, that magic of Drusilla's is special and why she attracted to me. Not just because of a pretty face (in which she was) to entertain me.

I was obsessed and followed her and her group of girls. She had a spell over me that bonded us. It made her my childe and the favorite child. I can tell that this William has the same bond with her and it makes me envious because she is mine! My bitch to fuck, to feed, and to abuse.

Darla, my mean daddy, and I had blood play tonight, making dinner of some young girl at the convent praying just like I did for being bad.

'Mummy' said I was a bad girl. That I need to be cleansed. So, I prayed and was killed for my disobedience to God.

Heaven is no longer a place for me as I'm stuck in eternal Hell. And this is the world I'm living in.

Drusilla cooed and cried over some puppy as she called him. I don't know why but she said, _'he had a gift.' _

You don't understand Drusilla. You just sing to her and warm her in bed. That's how she likes it. Rough.

"Don't try to understand Dru. You won't get it." Darla told me by the fireplace. She looked relaxed for now but we won't get peace for long.

Before she starts whining. And sure enough, Angelus stirred up a controversy by mentioning the Master in Amsterdam.

Not Master Jamison. The other Vampire Master. Darla is very loyal to her own and had a spite for the other one. The one with the bad reputation for having a soul.

Being 'born' with a soul. Never really lost it. Just chose not to listen to it.


	5. Chapter 5

There are 3 Masters. Master Nest, Master Jamison, and Master Florenzo.

The last was the one with a soul and the one Darla has distaste for. Said he reeked of his damned goodness.

Even though he wasn't good, but pure evil.

We were walking in a sunny village, destroying half the town until he came and took Darla and Dru out with our backs turned. This wasn't supposed to happen as we got angry. We did try to attack, but he injured Angelus. So, now, I have to help his arse once again.

Prick burned Miss Edith. Now, we have nothing to do but try again tomorrow.

"Liam," I chuckled. "You're drunk." He laughed and sipped his whine and blood of a female prostitute.

"Mi boy." "Ye, don't know what yer' talkin' about!"

"We need to head to China so get your lazy ARSE UP!"


	6. Chapter 6

In the future, someone else is mourning Spike and that someone is Buffy chanting a Latin language.

The Book of Time Travel laid sprayed out against a round desk as she put in her own blood to the mix of ingredients.

All the power she used made her dizzy and several minutes passed when she woke up. Not in her room or even country. Someplace in the middle of a shadowy wood.

"Ello'", joked a voice. Irish. So, she was sent to Ireland. Where Angel spent the last few days of his life before turning into a vicious killer.

Things got out of control as she was pulled back to the future. "NO...!"

Buffy knocked the ingredients of essence and witchal herb off the rounded table. Frustrated beyond belief. It should have worked, the magician told her it would work!

Then, the liar weaseled dollars out of her!

Angel and Spike were dressed as American Revolutionary soldiers. Blood and flames and cannon balls. The shout of someone screaming.

Flesh burning. She actually seen images and they lead her to another person.

A Gypsy.


	7. Chapter 7

_"D- dying sucks," he croaked. "No. Spike. Dying is beautiful." She walked away from him, leaving him to wake up and then, he'll come to her. Take her blood one more time to complete the ritual or 'the connection.' All sires and childes have this way of feeling each other through blood and through it, comes healing. Mating. And companionship. _

_Because it isn't always easy the first time, waking up alone. In a coffin. But, no, she couldn't leave such worthy choice there. She just knew what her blood was telling her: He was special and a worthy mate to be worshipping her. To be devowed to her. _

_Spending a century will be rejoiceful. _

_"What do you have in mind my love...? Virgin? Or heart...?" Oooh, heart. Because it was salty and delicious. They took out the heart of a man. Just a bleeding stable block. His name wasn't important. But, he made quite the appetizer. _

_For 2 hungry and drunk Vampires. They dined on thick blood with a tint of Kale. The man planted a Vegetable farm. And so, he tasted like Kale. _

_Drusilla clapped and laughed, spinning around for a show. "Dance with me, Prince of the Black Knight..." _

_He loved to get her horny and worked up. He wanted her hard under his touch, the feel of them bouncing on the bed. _

_She got serious and suddenly stopped. "I love you..." _

_Lucidness was back in her eyes. She loved him. _

_"Whoever's the first to love me will get me forever," he whispered. _


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Note that chapter 1's "No Spike. Death is beautiful." And chapter 8's ****_"No. Spike. Dying is beautiful" are different because the first chapter's belonged to Buffy and the last belonged to Drusilla right before Spike's death and awakening. _**


	9. Chapter 9

The Vamp that fed from the blond Slayer recently withdrew his fangs from around her neck. He looked at the dying corpse. "Sleep well Slayer!" He kissed her cheek and got up to rejoin his fellow Vamps. They were a bunch of Punk Biker Vamps from another cemetery that Giles told her to retrieve an articraft from: Some special object known as the Takan Knife.

It's to give Slayers special gifts to stay eternal, never die.

But this particular Vamp was fighting the main Slayer and bested her. Won against 'thee Buffy Summers' and proclaimed her 'his.'

She will wake up with new fangs and all.

Buffy the Slayer is no more, but Buffy the 'Vamp' is alive and kicking.

The young fledges backed away as she woke up. Hungry. Starving. Everything was aching in this dim body.

She hurt everywhere as she needed to 'eat.' Particular human. Prime Veal on a hot day. She worked her limbs and stretched, getting up like a beautiful Tigress on the prowl.

Her sire smirked at everyone around the room. To those whom dared challenge him, he gave a sharp glare. "See, it's not hard to take out the Slayer. You've just got to improvise..."

"Take her at her weakest."

"Learn from the best!"

Buffy smiled real wide. Like she was hiding the 'best' kept 'secret.' "Sire, can I call you sire...?"

"It's Devon."

"Well, Devon, let me introduce you to my 'WOOD!' Before he can even shout, the wood pierced his back. He crumpled into nothing and the whole room splattered into dust.

Marcella took off. She ran after her and flew 'Mr. Pointy.' It struck her leg and she howled and writhed on the ground. She pulled Marcella up and said, "Let's be honest. I'm getting bored of you!" Then, she was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Buffy really had no need for weak pathetic people. She didn't want lackeys like her last sire. So, she went with a witch. A certain Willow Rosengburg.

It was a simple bash in the head to knock the loophole out of her. Then, she dragged her to this black tainted car with black tainted windows. She stuffed her in the truck and kissed her forehead. "Soon..."

Willow woke up hungry. She looked around until she spotted a very nude Buffy. She was attracted. "You turned me," she smiled. Buffy held out her hand and she got up taking it. "Are you hungry...?"

"We have plenty of blood."

"Starved." Willow licked her lips and noticed what she was wearing: A red corset top with buttons, a dark black tight jeans, and really high boots. To say she was h.o.t.t. was an understatement.

"I know you dressed like a Ghost for Halloween and thought, 'she couldn't be dressed like that.'

"I like this look better."

"WAAY BETTER."

"Well good because tonight, we are invited to a party. And we can have a full entrée."

"So, don't drink too much. Save it for the real 'fun.'

Buffy and Willow in a matching set walked in like twin Vampire hookers. Everyone swooned over them. They were having the time of their lives, dancing and mingling with the guests. Willow took off with a guy. So, Buffy sat with hers.' She said, "Hey" and he waved back. She winked at him and nodded to the back room. He smiled and followed her. The rest was history with her feeding from his neck. And so did Willow with her 'guy.'

About to be made into a Vampire.

They walked back out to find the whole room in dying screams. "Buffy, thank you for letting me ample the fun!"

Buffy winked at Willow. "No problem."

"Just who do you want to do next...?"

She smirked. "Xander."


	11. Chapter 11

Xander known as 'Alex' now got up and walked around, trying to get used to the new change in body temperature and environment.

He needs hot red blood in his system.

"Lord, give me some of that copperty goodness."

He clapped his hands.

Buffy poured him a cup. "Pigs." "Eww," he made a face. "I need something more human." Buffy patted his hand. "Hey, we're going hunting."

Willow turned around in her new outfit. "Wanna come...?" And he thought she looked H.O.T.T.

"Damn Wills, now I want to get with you!"

She flashed him white teeth. "I'm glad you like it!"

"I approve...", he checked out the tight leather pants and corset combination. The contraption was hanging too close for his liking. Well, he didn't want any other men to participate.

Or grovel like silly teenaged love.

"Come on, let's get the show on the road," said Buffy biting back laughter at his look of complete admiration at the 'new improved Willow.'

And Willow, well let's just say, she was paid big time.

And she scored.

He hugged both of his ladies and the three walked out like the bad asses that they are.

He breathed in the air and his nostrils hit when they scored on about dozens of walking talking blood. Vamp Alex closed his eyes, trying to pick up his newfound happiness.

No more spending time with a drunk dad. Or with Anya Jenkins doing nothing but sex and more sex. And talk of Orgies. Instead, he's a bad ass demon trying to make a name for himself as 'Alexander the Great Vampire.'

He'll have to remind to kill his father. Pay him a little visit in New York. Drive something in his chest.

And take Anya as his mate.

But if she talks of sex, he'll kill her.

Simple for Alex.

Willow is so gorgeous, thought someone from her past. That someone had a thing for her, but she never noticed the shy nerd Andrew.

'Wonder what Warren will think.'

Nah, Warren will kill him for it.

Warren. He still thinks the Slayer as a threat, but he didn't know any better. And neither does Riley Finn on his way to dispatch of William the Bloody.

'For Buffy,' he told himself. But he had himself fooled. She was boinking the undead. She'd rather boink an undead than sleep with him and his poor boy Iowa accent from Cow City.

He's about to get the biggest shock in his life.

And have him running back to Cow City.


	12. Chapter 12

"You know, I won't be feeding from Swine blood for long," he said as Riley straddled him with a fork.

Hope Buffy's got something in mind to get the Chip out. Earlier, she came in shocking him. He knew something was wrong with the dark get up. A lot of corset and leather, but he didn't chagrin. He liked the look on her. No. He didn't smell a soul on her at all. Pale face. And no heartbeat. That's when the bomb dropped: She was a Vampire.

And her little friends followed her into the afterlife.

Or undeadness.

_She came in all leather and corset with ankle high boots, a fishnet out of some porn, heavy layer of makeup, and flashed some fangs at him through white teeth, spinning around for him to ooh and awe. _

_Something was seriously wrong with the no heartbeat. No pulse. No life. Or soul in the blond. She just smirked and waited for him to say something. Batting her lashes like waiting for a reward or clap that would come any minute. But, no. He's too hurt to say anything. _

_She was dead and didn't have a soul. 'Didn't have a soul' as in past tense. _

_Or bound to all eternity for this crap that is his own life. _

_But, he can't deny what she bargained for his help: The ability to stop being a lapdog. To feed and be freed again. To never have to worry about the Chip firing off even after a gentle touch to a human. To stop moping about the Slayer. _

_His painful experience would be gone if he accepted. He couldn't make his head stop spinning at what she was offering. Dealing to him in pay that he helps her do whatever it is that she wanted done. _

_He could be his own again, taking whatever life wanted him. Feeding and fucking while getting high on it all he wanted. _

_It was all there and it felt 'right.' _

_"So, what's your answer...?" _

_"Yes. I want it." _

She was delighted she didn't have to fight him as she played with the poor boy in her arms. He was half drained and gone already from the 'drink' she poured. 'Wasted' is the answer. 'Wasted' solved everything.

Willow likes to 'play.' She loved her new pets and toys as she looked them both over: A whip on one hand. Or the handy dandy 'Bridle.'

Medieval evil looking tool. But, she bargained it off of a demon from the auction.

'Torture, it had been so long,' thought Angelus as the spell wore off. He went to a Demon Shaman and got his soul wiped out. He originally went there to kill it before it could take anymore souls but had his wiped clean away. He stared at his 'art piece'. "Cordy. Cordy. "Cordy. Look's like the Queen Bitches' time is up!"

He laughed like this was a party instead of torture and murder and rape.

Even after all this, Cordelia still wouldn't be able to look at 'him' again. 'Him' or 'Angel'.

Now, she can't differenturate them.

"You know, you were never good at brooding, Angel!"

He got down and slapped her. "And you were never good at being a 'Buffy wannabe'!"

"Cassandra and Harmony, pull her up! I'd like to see her scream upside down, hanging from the ceiling!" The 2 fems grabbed her and took her to the highest place. They dropped her from the Chandelier.

"You're such a bastard, Angel...!"

He got up and slapped her again. "Queen C without hair, hm. I like it!"

Harmony: I never liked her at all! She always made fun of people and dragged me along with it. So, cut every inch!

"See, this is how she 'really' feels about you. Your weak. Spineless. Self- obnoxious self. Forget it Cordy, you aren't going to live."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N again: The last few chapters had another Buffy from another dimension. Her alter ego Vamped Buffy named Veronica in her world. Clear up a misunderstanding. **


	14. Chapter 14

Alex just pulled up from the neck and his yellow eyes glowed with flames.

He smashed Willow up the wall and kissed her with his fangs. She hurried to undo his pants, sliding them, and jerking him off. They moaned and slid down.

Moon casted a glow over them as they made love with their Vamp faces on. Buffy slid up a finger up Willow and slipped behind her while Xander fucked her from the top.

He pounded into both of his girls with a jerk. Buffy kissed up and down her neck while Xander unbuttoned her shirt. Buffy gripped her ass while Xander kissed her mouth.

He was pounding harder, making them both scream and collapse next to each other, spent.

She punished him by flicking his Cock to tease him. He woke and flipped her over. "Naughty Willow." Then, teased her clit, flicking it back.

She rolled her tongue in his mouth and rolled along a row of teeth, bluntly biting each until she mouthed his lobes. She grabbed his dick and shoved it into her lips, sucking and tasting and causing him to go hard.

All over again, they fucked until daylight with Buffy already gone to get dinner.

2 boys and a girl for each.

It was a perfect night for the Vampires until they lifted their heads to a crash from the window. Some minion fell through screaming as he landed on a wooden plank. Oh well, they shrugged. Save him for the clean up crew.

Watcher's Council heard there was some darkness in Sunnydale. So, Quentin went by himself. What he didn't know was that his mouth will drop as a blond Slayer will be coming for him.

"Giles, I need to talk to you..."


	15. Chapter 15

"We have a situation," said Travers sitting down and joining Giles on the couch who rubbed his glasses.

"The Council can use your Slayer's help in dispatching this new bad."

"Buffy will be unhappy..."

"I know she doesn't want to work with the Council, but as you can see, Sunnydale is in complete darkness and by the time this new evil surges, it'll be swallowed into a big cater."

"If the Slayer doesn't help, many will die."

Giles: We will do what we can.

Buffy paid them a little visit. She knocked and Giles was equally shocked to see her outfit. And Xander/Willow, they looked like a Halloween horror pair dressed in things that couldn't be called 'clothes.'

Spike hung back and got a kick out of this.

He was chuckling as the Watcher lost all control. "What on God's Earth...!?" "What, 'we've' decided 'we' wanted a change."

"Can we come in or is this house blocked for Vampires...?" "Vamp- Buffy!" "Surprised you didn't have that Vampire detector on."

He pulled the Stake close. And also, whipped out a Cross.

"Get out of here!"

She yawned. "And kill me with a fake stake...? Giles. What you're holding is just a piece of plastic." They fought him and got to Travers who stood up.

He had a crossbow. Buffy weakly yanked it out of his hand. "Nuh uh, we don't play bad."

They straddled Giles and fixed the chains. Then, fished out something out of their bag. A magic laced knife called the Kraliak.

She nodded at it, fascinated. "It's dipped in Holy Water. For humans... Willow..., care to play with your new toy...?"

She smiled. "Thank you for the present. Now Giles, you've been a bad boy. Must teach you a lesson..."

She faced Quentin. "And please don't bring your Council squad. They can't save your screams..."


End file.
